comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue
It's late and Jess finished getting back from a date with Billy, he seemed upset but wouldn't talk about it. Only that a deal with some Japanese connections went bad, he cut the date short and headed home early, though just as she's pulling up to her home her phone rings and it's Billy. Mariko pages: Was hoping for Laura to join anyway "Jinnifer," Jessica Drew says as she digs through her purse for the keys to open the door outside of her temporary apartment building. "Oh. Hi Billy. Did you forget something?" The sound of keys would ring through the cell phone to her ear. "Nah babe, nothing like that," Billy says before a brief and uncomfortable pause. "Just wanted to say sorry for being spacey tonight, and I'm going to make it up to you when everything is sorted out, alright?" he asks. Across the street there are a couple of vans waiting, they're low on their wheels which means they're carrying something heavy. In the front of one of them a man in a green and yellow suit asks another similarly dressed man "So do we go now?" The other one squints at Jess through the window of the van. "What's she doing?" "Opening the door, I'm going give the go signal, don't want to face her inside," the other guy says before pulling on the hood of his Hydra outfit and speaking into a radio. "Team 2, we're going." Then he grabs a weapon, some sort of high tech looking gun, and bangs on the back of the van. "Let's go!" he shouts. The backs of the vans open and more HYDRA goons spill out into the street. About twenty in total. "Hey. Don't worry about it, things happen. I'm not mad... or anything like that. Still had fun." There's a tone in her voice that suggests she's smiling. As she goes to stick the keys in the door, "I look forward to it," she says to Billy turning swiftly to the sound of boots on snowy ground and shouting. Jessica looks at the phone in her hand then back to the goons headed her way. "They're coming to get me," she shrills, " I think they're with that guy from the airplane, they've got the same symbol." She doesn't resist, she doesn't fight, there's an acute method to her apparent madness. Instead, she just screams, as loud as she can and drops to her knees. "Billy... I'm scared," she says before dropping the phone in her pocket. "Jinnifer!" Billy shouts into his end of the phone. "I'll get my people." Then the phone is dropped into her pocket and whatever else is said is lost as the score of HYDRA goons make their way across the street. Their leader, the man from the van, levels his weapon at her. "Going to come quietly?" he asks. Big fat tears streak down Jinnifer's cheeks as Billy's words ring in her ears as the phone hits the bottom of her pocket. "Who the hell /are/ you people? Why the fuck do you keep bothering me?!" She flinches away from the weapon, causing the faux-fur lined cowl that was protecting her head from the cold to flip back, revealing the mass of cherry read hair twisted in a bun and held in place by a a pair of black chopsticks with cherry's painted on them. "Why would I not come quietly? You've got a damn gun to my head!" Jinnifer shouts, retracting herself deeper into her heavy peacoat. The guy nods. "Good," he says and then raises his weapon and pulls the trigger aimed at Jess's center mass. There isn't a bang or a zap, but the thap of something being blasted out by air. Jessica's eyes go wide at the sensation of a needle piercing her peacoat, for a few minutes she just blinks, staring between the dart and the man that hit her with it. "What... why... oh..." she says, finally, as a smile spreads across her face. "You know, mister, I don't much appreciate being hit with drugs..." she wavers sloppily a moment, "but this once, I won't be mad." she chuckles lightly as she runs a hand up the wall, helping herself stand, fidgeting with her left heel that seemed to have come lose when she hit the ground. She trips the alert the beacon hidden in her shoe. When she wobbly gets to her feet, she looks out over the man's shoulder at all the people he brought with him. "Whoa. What's with the Calvary, I'm just one little girl?" Again, Jessica giggles absently. "I mean, I did take Karate, but I don't think I'm all that dangerous." She runs her hand against the wall again, smiling to herself. "It's kind of pokey," she says of the brick on the side of her temp. apartment building. The men nod. "It worked," he the one who shot Jess says and he nods for the other goons to grab her. "Throw the power restraints on her, and lets go," he says. Then five of the men swarm forward and try to strap the heavy high-tech restraints on her wrists, neck, and ankles. The devices when activated should shut down her powers for as long as she has them on. SHIELD has a version for its high power super-criminals. "Whoa!" She says as she looks at the restraints. "I'm kinky, but I'm not /that/ kinky. Where are you taking me?" She shakes her head sloppily, as if the drugs have muddle her brain, "wait... /Why/ are you taking me?" The straight look of pure confusion projects on her features, but even that manages to look sloppy too. Jessica drops back down to her feet again, curling up in more or less a ball. Though, they don't know her powers are not at all affected, she looses a bit of Pheromones on the men surrounding her. "Don't hurt me, please. I don't know what I've done wrong," she even tosses in a few shivers. She's a good actress. The power restraints, copies of the one that SHIELD uses for it's super-powered prisoners is slapped into place by the Hydra agents before they start to head back to the pair of vans waiting on the street. There is a lot of them, after all they had been expecting a fight when they went after Jess, but so far this has been easy, too easy. "Shut up," the lead Hydra guy says as he reaches into Jess' pocket and pulls out her phone. He crushes it under his foot before he puts the Newt gun on his shoulder, and directs the men back to the van. She does as she's told and shuts her quivering lips. Jessica flinches as he takes her decoy phone and crushes it under his shoe. "I just got that phone," she groans, rubbing her face with her hands. "What... what do these do?" She says as a strap is put to her ankle. Captain America just happened to be on the Helicarrier which was just outside New York Harbor. He wasn't far away but close enough that he needed transport. A SHIELD jet, a small transport sized VTOL craft goes screaming through the night high above the clouds. It doesn't take long to arrive on the scene and the jet drops down out of the sky slowing just enough for the back to open. The light to jump turns green and Captain America takes off at a run propelling himself out into a free fall without a parachute. He lands between the vans and the hydra agents. His shield drawn. "Evening, everybody having a good night? See, I just don't get this modern age. In my day we saw a pretty girl, we took her out for coffee or to the maltshop. Handcuffs and vans weren't involved." He says with a bit of a smile and he lets his shield fly at Hydra agents. Jessica remains restrained by the door of the apartment complex, as the jet arrives her eyes go wide. "What the hell! Seriously, you didn't think you had enough people to take out a little girl that just barely can hold claim to a white belt?" But then there's Captain America, jumping down to the street. "Holy hell, that's Captain America. You guys are soooo in trouble." The guy with the Newt gun, after getting a few pops off at Cap, gets a kick the shin. She might not be able to use her powers, but she sure as hell can kick. "Bad men get hurt. Duh." One of the HYDRA men scowls at Jessica for giving the man a reason to hop. She shrugs as if to say "What?" but cowers again as he takes a swing at her splits her lip. "Son of a..." Natasha had followed Steve out of the transport, slinging her Widow's Line out to catch the side of the apartment building, rappeling down with on hand on the line, the other firing her wristgun down into the HYDRA goons. "I am /really/ getting sick of these guys," she grouses across the comms. Captain America's a hard target to hit. He's on the run toward the group carting Jessica off zigging and zagging not giving the Hydra agents a chance to hit him. His shield bouncing back to him in a predetermined location. The firing of the newt gun should have caught Cap dead to rights his shield on the other side of his body blocking bullets. But there's a flicker of light and an energy shield appears on Captain America's wrist blocking the darts. Wait Cap has two shields? "What not even a hail Hydra? The Supreme Hydra or is it Sensational Hydra this week isn't going to be happy." Clint looks down at the street, HYDRA goons and his friends and feels his head swim. Still he jumps down from the transport holding onto a cable. "Wooooo!" he shouts like he's Spider-Man or something. While Nat deals with the guys shooting at Cap, Clint drops on the guys grabbing Jess. "Heya," he says to Nat as he punches out one of the goons. Then seeing the restraints on Jess he asks. "Nancy, you know which guy's got the key for those." The goons, look around trying to figure out where to attack first but then one of them shouts the traditional "Hail HYDRA!" and then rushes for Cap. A couple more follow, and the others rush Nat, and Clint. "Huh?" She blinks at Clint. "Nancy?" Though she does roll her eyes. "Who the Hell is Nancy? You know, I've been accused of being some SHIELD agent, now I've got three hero's dropping out of the sky to save my ass thinking they know me. Either I'm one hell of a look-a-like or I sleepwalk, or something." Jessica shakes her head. "No. I don't know who's got the keys." Though her eye darts to the man hopping around on one leg with a dart gun in his hands. "Hail what-a? Whoa!" She puts her arms up defensively as the goons rushes towards the gathered group. Captain America turns off his energy shield, "Thanks Widow." He gestures to Hawkeye, "I didn't a chance to ask, is he alright?" He says raising his shield and crashing into the Hydra agents his shield used to bash them. He looks at Jessica, "Are you alright miss?" Natasha shakes her head, dodging and shooting the Hydra agents in an agile dance. She notes the man Jessica indicates and tucks and rolls towards him, kipping up and sweeping his only leg out from under him. "Clint, why do I feel this is deju vu all over again?" she lands heavily on the HYDRA goon, yanking the keys from him and knocking away his dart gun. The rest of the Hydra goons start to run, they expecting to grab one Avenger, not four. Clint decks one before he goes, then shaking out his hand he says. "I think they hit her with some sort of memory ray or something," he says. "Maybe a dye ray, because I don't remember her being a red head." At least time Clint has an excuse for being dense tonight due to the Newt in his veins. As the HYDRA guys flee a pair of black SUV's roll in and stop, their occupants taking in the scene with wary surprise. One of those men in the trucks is Billy. Clint smiles when the new guys show up, he pulls out his bow, announcing "Player two has entered the game." "Quite, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up." Jessica says with a nod to Cap wiping a dribble of blood from her chin that is flowing steadily from her lower lip, largely restrained by the cuffs all over her body. "Better if I could get these things off of me," she says, pulling a dart from her chest with hands that look well versed in doing this sort of thing. She eyes Nat as she swipes the keys away from the hopping HYDRA goon. "Thanks!" "Are you always such an asshole?" She asks Clint eyes going wide as Billy shows up. "Billy!" She shouts, waving her arms and what could be considered a smile setting on her lips. "These guys saved me!" Jessica looks at Clint. "No. That's not a player, and you will not hurt him." She looks at herself, still restrained, that can't look good. "You ask," Natasha says between swings at another goon, "if Hawkeye," another swing, "is always such an asshole?" she comments dryly as she connects, and it's lights out for him. She eyes Billy, waiting for Cap's order as to whether to take him down or not. Captain America whispers where the avengers can hear. "What them but do not engage unless they engage us." He takes the key from Natasha. He kneels down to start to unlock Jen's restraints. "I'm glad to hear you're alright miss. Just glad we happen to have a tip off that Hydra's stooped to kidnapping people for ransom. That's new for them even." He looks back at Billy, "I take it they're friends of yours? You'll need to file a police report before you leave ma'am." There seems to be some animated talking in the front of the first SUV, then the passenger door opens and Billy steps out alone. He's a tall man, about Clint's height with sandy blonde hair and a military bearing, though it looks like it's been a few years since he's been out of the service. He walks towards the waiting Avengers carefully hands out to the sides to show that he's no threat. "Jinnifer," he says nodding down at Jess on the ground. "What's going on here?" he asks, his look shooting to Cap and the others as well as he asks them. Clint for once shuts up watching this play out with a frown on his face. You paged Natasha Romanova with 'Jess is going to have to spin one hell of a story to avoid Billy going fuck this and heading back to the car.' Jessica slowly exhales and nods, rubbing her arms where the restraints are removed. "Thank you again, I'll file whatever I need to." She looks to where Billy is and nods. "Yes. They are. They mean you no harm, I just happen to be on the phone with one of them when the whole thing went down." She stands when the rest of the restraints come off. "Kidnapping for ransom? I suppose that's a very good reason to try and take me," she slides her gaze from Cap to Billy again as he approaches. "Captain America says they were tracking these guys... HYDRA, right?" she looks at Cap for confirmation before continuing. "Anyway, they've been taking people and holding them for ransom. I suppose I see why they'd target me." Jinnifer, the artist formerly known as Jessica, strides to stand next to Billy. "I would've been gone had they not shown up." She takes a tissue out of her pocket and wipes up some more blood from her lip, wincing slightly as the tissue touches her lip. Natasha knows how important undercover work can be, and she makes a point of looking like Jinnifer is just another civilian. She slides her arm into Clint's, murmuring in his ear, just loud enough for anyone nearby to hear, "We're going to be late for our movie. Let Cap handle the civvies..." in a manner meant to be somewhat distracting and underline the idea that she doesn't know Jinnifer at all-- in fact, she grasps Clint's arm somewhat possessively and give Jessica an obviously jealous look. "You always want to save the pretty ones," she pouts. Captain America shrugs, "We'd raided another Hydra cell in the area. It lead to information that Hydra was kidnapping people with money, connection, and resources for ransom. Ms.Daily was on the list here. We just happen to be near by when somebody called 911. They routed it to us." He looks Billy up and down. Though Billy's an inch taller than Cap he doesn't seem to be as intimidating as the Avenger, "YOu've served son. What branch?" He looks back to Jess, "It would be greatly appreciated. It helps NYPD with funding and records." Clint blinks a couple of times, looking over at Nat. "Movie, yeah, that's right," he says after a moment. He rubs a hand through his hair and then smiles down at Jess. "Sorry ma'am, spoken for," he says with a wink. Then to Nat. "C'mon babe, let's go see a show," and he slaps her on the ass, leading her back towards, well their transport is still airborne and hovering. Billy looks around at everyone, a frown on his face, he reaches out to touch Jinnifer's hand but it jumps back when Cap addresses him directly, this was Captain America after all and he finds himself just about standing at attention "Army, sir," he says. "Flew choppers for a bit. So, everything is okay?" he asks looking at the mess. "I can wait around with my security people until the cops come." There's a blush that comes to her cheeks as Natasha speaks. "Thank you again," she waves to the others as Natasha pulls Clint away, blinking blankly as Clint winks at her. Jinnifer gives a shocked look at the news Cap handed out. "That's bad, Captain, very bad." She sighs heavily, leaning her head on Billy's shoulder, letting Cap speak with Billy for a moment, nodding about the police. "Oh. Could you, Billy?" Jinnifer lifts her head and stares at Billy a moment with a smile that quickly turns to a frown. "I suppose I need to find a place to crash until this whole thing is settled. I don't want to run into /those/ guys again," she shivers slightly. Captain America nods, "Thank you for your service. It's always good to meet another one of Uncle Sam's boys." He says to Billy. He pulls out his comm calling NYPD. He gives his codes. "Fine they will be arriving shortly to arrest these gentleman. If you would I would appreciated it." He looks at Jessica, "Ms. Daily, I would suggest in the coming days talking to somebody. Being nearly kidnapped is a traumatic experience." With that he moves to pick up his transport. Clint and Nat head to the transport and Billy still focused on Cap, nods. "And a pleasure to meet you, sir," he says and sticks out his hand. When that's done he turns to Jinnifer "I'll get you set up somewhere for now, until you know this has all blown over, alright?" he asks her. "Oh. I will, thank you Captain, I greatly appreciate it." Jinnifer nods, watching as Cap goes to get with his transport. "That would be fantastic Billy. At least I'd be able to sleep at night," and be under constant surveillance, lovely. Jinnifer sighs while she waits for the police to show and do the report.